U&I
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Moments are always cherished. Kyouya and Rei continues enjoy their moments after the events of "Tigress in Distress". Drabbles will range from a certain amount of years. T for cursing and some violence.
1. Zoo

**Drabble 1: Zoo**

"Again why are we in the zoo?" complains Kyouya.

Seventeen year old Rei looks over at her boyfriend of two years with her steel blue colored eyes. Accompanying the amaranth haired blader was a two year old girl with dark brown colored hair that was tied into twin tails and bright steel blue colored eyes. Kyouya was with Rei and her two year old niece Dia to the zoo. Everyone was eyeing on the couple and the two year old girl. They speculate that Kyouya and Rei was parents to the one year old.

Rei comments, "Now people believe I'm a teen mother with a two year old and your Dia's father."

"You hate this feeling don't you," mutters Kyouya.

She mutters back, "Of course I do and I wanted you to come so I don't have be lonely,"

As the couple continue on walking together, Dia looks over at lions with widen eyes. She says lions with so much joy that brings attention to both the dark sea green haired blader and the amaranth haired blader. It seems that Rei's niece has a huge interest in big cats. This was noticeable when Dia smiles as she watches the tigers, panthers, and even the jaguars.

It could be a possibility that Dia could be Kyouya and Rei's daughter, but she wasn't. The two year old's parents is Seungyoon and her older sister Rini. Dia looks like her Korean father and has most of his features, but she has her mother's steel blue colored eyes. Kyouya smiles for once since he seems to be tolerable towards Dia since she was only two years old. It was the same with Rei since she has changed drastically in her personality. She isn't as aggressive towards him, but she would hit him at times for his stupidities. Kyoyua may have warmed up towards, but Rei is the one who gets him out trouble.

The boyfriend-girlfriend couple watches the lions together and wonders if he can be closer together. There was some moments that the Fang Leone blader he gets annoyed by Rei and vice versa. He still loves her because there's a part of her personality he admires about her. Maybe one of these days, he would have his own little family with Rei. One of these days.

* * *

**This ends the first drabble of U&I. There are going to be more drabbles with this couple. There are also going to be drabbles with their children like the next one I'm going to write.**

**Time Period: Two years after Metal Fury**


	2. Airi

**Drabble 2: Airi**

Kyouya smiles as he was caring a newborn girl his arms. The sleeping newborn was wearing a pair of lightweight cotton pajamas as she grabs on to her father's shirt with her small hands. Airi was the love of his life along with his wife Rei. After seven years of dating, the Fang Leone blader has settled in and decided to marry the Melody Tigrisa blader and start a family with her.

The emerald haired blader didn't regret his decision despite the fact that he had to survive the horrors of a pregnant Rei. Despite the fact that pregnancy is a beautiful thing, Kyouya was actually afraid of the amaranth haired blader and her hormones. Airi was sleeping peaceful before placing the newborn back into its crib. It was three in the morning and he was not getting any sleep from getting up.

"Why did I have to lose that fucking bet?" mutters Kyouya to himself.

Know Rei all too well, she would make bets with her husbands. He wins some and she wins some and the twenty-two year old woman won this particular bet. It was going to be hard for him to keep himself awake while his wife is sleeping peaceful in bed. He walks out from the green and cherry blossom pink nursery and closes the door. His tired bright blue eyes looks over and sees a bright light from the kitchen. He knows Rei was in the kitchen. Kyouya walks into the kitchen and sees his wife drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey there Kyouya," says Rei.

The Fang Leone blader asks, "Can't sleep?"

"Even when I'm not checking on Airi, I can't sleep either," replies the pink haired woman.

Kyouya smirks at his wife's responds and stands right next to her. Her straight amaranth colored back length hair was a mess, but Kyoyua seems to like this particular hairstyle on his wife. The emerald haired blader leaves and tells his that he was going to sleep. Before he takes another step, a whimper like cry was heard and Kyouya groans loudly. Looks like Airi cannot sleep as well.

* * *

**Drabble # 2 ends there and there are several more random drabbles heading your way. For now, please read and review for now.**


	3. Ambushed

**Drabble 3: Ambushed**

"_Am I dead? Am I dead?" _thought Rei.

The nineteen year old girl was passed out in the snowy streets of Bey Metal City on the ground. Blood was oozing from the wounds of the amaranth haired blader. Karma's a bitch in this case because the last thing she ever thought was the Korean Mafia finding her again. After four years, they got their revenge of the Japanese blader who accused one of the children of the Kkangpae during that tournament in Seoul. Suddenly she closed her eyes as she couldn't maintain her consciousness because the blood loss seems to be a bit too much for her at the moment.

* * *

"_I'm leaving," I said._

_Madoka responded, "That fast Rei."_

_"Yeah since I need to babysit Dia today since my sister and her husband are having a date night," I replied back._

_ I put on my coral orange trench coat and I took my signature gray and turquoise purse from behind the counter. Today was hard day at the B-Pit since I had to help Madoka around, which I didn't mind. It was day off from my usual job, which was a pastry chef at a restaurant that near my house. I was offered the job despite the fact that I was currently working on my degree on being a pastry chef. _

_ As I left the B-Pit, a black haired Korean man saw me walking from behind and took out a photo in his hands. He compared the photo to me and decided to stalk me. I wasn't aware for the fact that I was being stalked. As the sun dimmed, I suddenly felt like somebody was stalking me. The presence seemed unfamiliar and ominous and I felt afraid for some reason. Before I could even turn my head over, the only thing I felt were stabbing motions towards my body. I cried in pain as the mysterious figure continued his ambushed. As I landed on the snow, my steel blue eyes saw the bastard who attacked me._

"_Remember me," said the man._

_I muttered, "Shit! Not you!"_

_"Now you are dead!" yelled the man as he stabbed me once more._

* * *

A few hours have passed since the attack and Kyouya was sitting down by her bedside with his eyes closes. Luckily he was there when he found his girlfriend covered in blood in the streets alive. Suddenly the amaranth haired blader begins to wake up, which makes Kyouya open his eyes. Steel blue eyes opens and looks over towards her right and sees the sea green haired blader there.

"Kyo," weakly says Rei.

Kyouya responds, "You are pretty damn lucky to be alive now Rei. If it wasn't for me, you would've been dead."

"Those Korean Mafia bastards ambushed me!" yells the amaranth haired blader before cries in pain.

He smirks and responds, "You're are such a wuss when it comes to pain."

"Shut up the hell up Kyo," mutters the injured nineteen year old blade.

* * *

**This ends the third drabble of U&I. It has been a while since I had written a drabble from here and I should be working on this more often. For now, please read and review for now.**


	4. Lava Cake

**Drabble 4: Lava Cake**

"I'm going to be baking something for wedding and that's final," states twenty-one year old to her fiancé.

Rei glares at Kyouya, who seems to be annoyed for the fact that she was going to be baking something for the wedding. He was hoping that it wasn't the wedding cake itself, though it would be nice to see what his fiancée is capable of doing. Being a pastry chef wasn't an easy task, but the amaranth haired blader does have talent of baking really great desserts.

Kyouya comments, "I'm going to be judge on that."

"You want to taste the desserts that I might be baking for the wedding?" wonders Rei.

The emerald haired blader responds, "Sure thing since I'm going to be one to decide which dessert will go."

"I don't get a say in this!" explodes the twenty-one year old pastry chef.

Kyouya retorts, "No."

Rei mutters a few curse words under her breath. Even though she loves Kyouya, sometimes he can act like an ass towards her. It makes their relationship interesting just like the sex, but that's completely different story though. The amaranth haired woman was going to prove the Fang Leone blader what she is capable of as a pastry chef. It was going to be like hell the next few days, but she doesn't mind this at all.

* * *

"Here's dish one. A passion fruit soufflé with Piña Colada sauce," says Rei.

She reveals the first dish, which was a tropical looking soufflé and Kyouya was looking over at it. As he takes the bite of the soufflé, the emerald haired blader spits the piece out.

Kyouya complains, "What the hell!"

"Okay then… Dish number 2 is a miniature lavender and lemon Crème Brûlée," states the pastry chef.

With the second dish, the Fang Leone crudely remarks that he doesn't like this one as well. This makes Rei annoyed and reveals the third and last dish that was on the table. She didn't say what it was and tells him to try the damn dish to see it was. Kyouya smirks before taking the bite of the last dessert. It was red lava cake with a dark chocolate filling inside. Suddenly his sky blue colored eyes widens, which catches Kyouya's attention.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted," comments the emerald haired blader, "What is it?"

Rei responds, "A red velvet lava cake with a Yellow Himalayan raspberry infused dark chocolate filling and garnished with powdered sugar. This was one of my riskier dishes, but it was worth making."

"I see and you did a great job. These are perfect for the wedding that is going to be in the spring," says Kyouya.

She replies, "I thought we agreed on a summer wedding already."

* * *

**This ends the fourth drabble. I loved this one of the most because it was inspirational for Rei in a way (her parents were chefs and they had restaurants around the world. The lava cake recipe was something her mother made before dying along with her husband in the bombing of one their restaurants in Laos). For now, please read and review for now.**


	5. Meeting the Sister and Explanations

**Drabble 5: Meet the Sister and Explanations**

"When are we going to meet your parents?" asks Kyouya.

The seventeen year old Blossom Tigrisa blader looks over her boyfriend as he asks this question. He seem to forge that his girlfriend's parents are dead for almost two years now

Rei comments, "I hate to spoil this you, but you don't have to meet my parents."

"What do you mean that I don't have to meet your parents!" yells the Fang Leone blader.

The amaranth haired blader retorts, "You don't have to fucking yell you know. I cannot believe I have to tell you this again. My parents are dead you damn idiot."

"Stop lying to me! Your parents are not dead!" yells Kyouya back.

Rei feels offended for the fact that he would say something like this to her. She couldn't believe how coldhearted he was to her while she was trying to reasonable. As the Blossom Tigrisa blader walks away from the blader she fell in love with, Kyouya runs towards his girlfriend. He couldn't believe that was going to apologize to her, but the emerald haired Legendary Blader chases after her. As he grabs on to her right arm, steel blue colored eyes looks from behind sees her boyfriend.

She scoffs as she demands him to let go off her. As Rei takes a few steps forward, Kyouya tugs his girlfriend towards him until she was in arms. The amaranth haired blader looks over and there was a smile on his face.

"I didn't mean to be arrogant towards you," says Kyouya.

Rei smirks and comments, "Good then and the person you have to meet is my older sister."

"Older sister?" questions a puzzled Kyouya.

The Blossom Tigrisa blader states, "Yeah I have an older sister and should would like to meet you."

Kyouya lightly smacks his hand into his face as he realizes that Rei wasn't joking about her parents being dead. It seems he understand why Rei states that he could never meet them. Rei tugs the Fang Leone blader's arm immediately as they head off to her place.

"I approve," says a female voices.

After arriving in Rei's house, her old sister Rini looks over at her younger sister and her boyfriend. Rei couldn't believe that her older sister said yes into dating Kyouya officially. Was it her hormones or did she really say yes.

Rei asks, "Can you repeat that again?"

"I said that you can date Kyouya. He may be aggressive on the outside, but it seems that he cares about you," says Rini before leaving.

Kyouya asks as he changes the subject, "How did you parents die?"

"Restaurant bombing in Laos," responds the two sisters unenthusiastically.

* * *

**This ends the fifth drabble of U&I. It seems Kyouya didn't get the memo that Rei's parents died two years ago even after Rei told him several times. For now please read and review.**


End file.
